


Dragonslayer: The Claim

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune was to ask Yang out.  He decides his best chance is just to kiss her, as he's survived much worse than her counterattack.  It works better than planned.DragonslayerPre-Fall





	Dragonslayer: The Claim

Jaune: Option 1, flowers. Pros: Flowers. Cons: She not exactly a girly-girl.

Jaune: Option 2, booze. Pros: She loves booze. Cons: She knows a hell of a lot more than I do. I don't know anything about booze.

Jaune: Option 3, invite her out for a drink. More likely to work, but when she would see me fail at drinking.

Jaune: Option 4, just kiss her. High chance of her punching me extremely hard, but I've lived through worse.

Jaune: Option 5, seduce her with the charm I 100% do not have. I'm more likely to slip and fall then to seduce her like that.

Jaune: Option 6, slip and fall and grab onto her. Pros: High chance of slippling and falling anyways, Cons: I will probably find some way to mess this up.

Jaune: Option 7, use Ruby as an intermediary. Much more likely to work in the opposite direction. She's probably just laugh at me. I would much rather get punched.

Jaune: Option 8, grope her. Higher chance of pissing her off, but if it works, it will work.

Nora (whispering): Should we do something? Fearless leader clearly needs our help.

Pyrrha (whispering): I'll be there to help him when he falls.

Nora (whispering): Assuming he's going to fall.

Ren (whispering): This is our leader after all. Falling is what he does, he just won't be daunted by it.

Jaune: Option 4. Most likely chance of success. Least chance of debilitating injuries.

* * *

Jaune: *stands outside RWBY's door*

Jaune: Fixes his tie.

Jaune: *coughs*

NPR: *hiding around the corner*

Jaune: *knocks*

Weiss: *opens the door*

Weiss: Jaune?

Jaune: Can I speak to Yang?

Weiss: *steps aside*

Jaune: I meant alone.

Weiss: Yang?!

Yang: Yo? *walks up* What's up, Vomit Boy.

Jaune: *nods his head to the side*

Yang: I guess. *steps out of the room*

Jaune: *grabs Yang and pulls her in for a kiss, a kiss that nearly lasts a minute*

Jaune: *let's go*

Jaune: *steps back a couple feet*

Jaune: *winces*

Jaune: *slightly opens one of his eyes*

Yang: You look like you're ready for a punch. Did you really think I would punch you?

Jaune: The thought had crossed my mind, yes.

Yang: Why did you do it?

Jaune: I thought that would be obvious.

Yang: What, me?

Jaune: You are gorgeous, breathtaking. Literally... *wheezes* Literally take my breath away.

Yang: I'm the one you picked?

Jaune: So, you're not going to punch me?

Yang: Why would I punch you?

Jaune: *exhales and relaxes*

Jaune: *straightens up*

Jaune: *steps forward and grabs her by the back of her head*

Jaune: You fill my thoughts and fantasies.

Yang: Me? Not your Snow Angel?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Yang: Not?.. *sees Pyrrha shushing her*

Jaune: Yes, you. You with your firey passion, determination, arrogance in the face of adversity. You who will burn the whole world down if it crossed you.

Yang: Me? All the women you could have picked from, and you picked me?

Jaune: All the women I could have what? 100% truthful when I say I thought you were going to punch me.

Yang: And you still did it?

Jaune: Because you're worth it?

Yang: Apparently you don't know anything about girls.

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Yang: You've got me by the back of the head, are you going to do anything with it?

Jaune: huh? *eyes wide with recognition*

Jaune: *kisses her deeply*

Yang: *grabs his free left hand and puts it on her ass*

Jaune: *squeezes before letting her go*

Yang: There's something you have to know about me, Vomit Boy. If you want to be my man and not just another boytoy...

Jaune: *looking at her nervously*

Yang: You have to be the one to grab my ass, slap my ass, and tell me what to do. You got that? I don't want you to be another boytoy. I want you to be the man I've been waiting for. I'll have to say, you did good for your first time, grabbing me by the back of my neck. I have high hopes for you.

Jaune: *loudly swallows*

Yang: *turns around to walk back in their room*

Jaune: *swats her on the ass*

Yang: *sticks her ass out to him*

Yang: Hit me again.

Jaune: *slaps her a lot harder on the ass*

Yang: Oh, good god that's good.

Yang: *turns around inside the room*

Yang: Unless my team needs me, you have my undivided attention, when - ever - you - want it.

Yang: *pantomimes a kiss and closes the door*

Weiss: What was that?!

Yang: Vomit Boy slapped me on the ass and made me his own. I scored myself a live one, girls.

Blake: *blushes and looks away*

Weiss: *huffs*

Ruby: I have never seen Yang so giddy with a boy. This is kind of disturbing.

Yang: Well, you better get used to it Rubes, as he's going to be slapping my ass whenever he feels like it. One day you can find a man of your own who can grab your ass when he feels like it.

Blake: *full face flush*

Weiss: *huffs* I am a Schnee!

Yang: Huff all you want, Vomit Boy is all mine.

* * *

Yang: *walks out of class, only to be grabbed by Jaune and pulled in for a powerful kiss*

* * *

Yang: *walks through the doorway into her room, only to have her ass slapped by Jaune so powerfully that the sound echoed down the hallway*

Yang: *pauses* Oooh, that's good.

Jaune: *fondles her ass*

* * *

Weiss: *confronts Jaune*

Weiss: I must ask, what is your intentions with our teammate?

Jaune: *holds his finger up to his lips*

Jaune: *whispers*

Weiss: *gasps*

Jaune: They are ridiculously expensive, though.

Weiss: *stunned silence*

Weiss: *coughs, and regains her composure*

Weiss: I guess, despite appearances, you do truly wish to honour her.

Jaune: I don't want to ever let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188574409255/dragonslayer-the-claim) Tumblog.


End file.
